Her sweetest dream
by nekopriestess
Summary: Kagome's wildest fantasy will come true with Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have no claim to Inuyasha and characters or their lands.

Kagome combed her fingers through her shoulder length raven hair streaked crimson red. Her bangs came to fall in her face covering one of her forest green eyes. Her 5'10" build enclosed in a raspberry red bustier leaving part of her stomach showing . Her mini-shorts were a raspberry red with a green belt that had a crescent moon and star engraved in the buckle. Her long legs were enclosed in stockings that were three inches from her shorts the green setting off her black knee-high combat boots. To finish off her image she has green gloves and a chocker with a locket that was always locked and she never talked about it.

Kagome came up with this outfit when she had been fighting for years and decided she needed something better to work in. Over the years she had become an expert at bow and arrow, knife throwing, and secretly sword fighting. She could keep up with Inuyasha when it came to running. She knew Inuyasha had no feelings for her now that she had completely changed her looks from Kikyo's. Her little fox demon son, Shippo, loved it. Sango and Miroku had married and when the fight was over they were leaving.

Over time they had managed to grab Sesshomaru as an ally. He has also been halping Kagome control her powers. She had come to match him in power but in strength she was a match for Inuyasha but not Sesshomaru.

Kagome had come to trust …and lust for Sesshomaru and prided herself on how he stared at her very supple curves in this outfit. She had decided to seduce him that night for she craved his touch like nothing else. Grabbing her bag that was now black with raspberry red and green designs all over. She went to the hot springs as she did she knew that Sesshomaru was watching. When she was bare she emerged herself in the water and came up to bare everything for him to see.

Sesshomaru could not believe his luck his Kagome was offering herself to him. 'I accepts' was his only thought as he disrobed and used his demonic speed to catch her as she went to dive under the water.

"You offer yourself and I accept." He whispered as he covered her body in kisses.

"Good, cause I would hate to have to force you," was all she replied with an evil look in her eyes. She pushed them both out of the water and began to touch him all over. "I have dreamed of this and plant to see how well you control is." She threw this at him as she went down on his member.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hair as she gave him the greatest pleasure he had ever had. His beasts was now ordering him to take her with no mercy. He listened and threw her and the ground and began to kiss her nether lips as she moaned.

"You show these hot curves and I knew I would take them now you will deal with the consequences." Sesshomaru began to prepare to enter her when Inuyasha came running into the clearing yelling, "What the FUCK are you doing to MY WOMAN!!!"

I thought I'd try something different hop you readers enjoy.

-nekopriestess


	2. Faery trickery

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha characters

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who the fuck you calling your woman?" Kagome yelled. Pissed she stormed up to Inuyasha and seeing the look in her eyes his ears lay flat on his head knowing what was coming. Or so he thought turning on him she shot him with her purification powers and ran to the well. "Until you can apologize and i feel like it i will not be back." shooting Sesshomaru a look of apology she jumped through the well. Feeling the familiar aura surroind her.

Jumping out of the well she ran to her house." MOm i'm home i decided i needed a break. Also, i am enrolling in the program you told me about."

Her mother upon hearing Kagome knew that it was time to tell her about her secret. " Kagome i have something to tell you. You remember how i told you that you were special?"

Kagome nodded her head feeling that her whole life was about to change. "Well your father he's alive and he is a vampire. You are half vampire half miko. You do not need blood to live until your 18 birthday which is tomorrow. The program i told you about is actually ran by your father and i thought that you needed to know this. Kagome. Kagome. Kagome!" As her mother was telling the story Kagome's face had slowly gotten paler until she fainted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome opened her eyes to see a man that looked like her leaning over her. "Who are you?"

"I'd hate to sound like that guy of star wars. But Kagome i am your father." Looking down at her he smiled."I always knew you would be beautiful but this is beyond my imagination." Seeing the tears in his eyes Kagome jumped up and hug him.

"I love you and i will be happy to go to your academy. But how long is it for?" She asked with a doubtful look on her face.

"It is for a year. But do not worry it will be good and you will learn ...Well stuff to help you survive. And any special man in your life will wait. So it is okay." He tells her then seeing her dropping he leaves and allows her to sleep knowing what was to come would be the hardest thing she had ever faced.

--------------------------------Back on the other side of the well--------------------------------------

"How dare you call her your woman. From what you saw you should be able to tell she is mine!" A red eyed Sesshomaru yelled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha who by know was cowering behind Miroku knowing that for the first time Sesshomaru actually wanted to kill him.

" I'm sorry! Please calm down." He begged just as they heard a beautiful voice.

"Know what is this i see before me. The Great Sesshomaru turned barbaric and his pitiful half-breed brother cowering behind a human. This is just my day." As the group searches for the speaker a beautiful demon steps from the trees. Her knee legnth blonde hair blowing in the wind refused to hide the icy blue eyes and the hourglass figure from the veiwers."My My i do seem to have stepped in at the perfect time. My name is Angel and how do you do my pretties. Do you care for a game with the faery in your view.

Sesshomaru knew that a game with this faery would cost them their life but he also knew it was to late for his brother did not see the danger they were in and would probably challenge her right about now.

"I take your challenge for no woman could beat me especially one like you who should be in my bed. Not challenging me."

Inuyasha did not see the glint that entered her eyes. But he did hear her."Challenge accepted let the games begin"  
Just as she disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen to our fair group and what was to come for Kagome?

**************************************************************************************

Sorry it took me so long to update i got destracted. But her it is and thanx for the reviews I will try to update as soon as i can. Here's the next chap. 


End file.
